


Twenty-Eight Days

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 layer cake, Alive Laura Hale, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hale famous smirk, Isaac's Pizza, Love Story <3, M/M, Mommy Laura Hale, Mr. Hale and Mrs. Hale are died, New house, Pine Trees everywhere, The Camaro is a gift, The rest of the Hales are alive, Top Derek, Uncle Derek - Freeform, doggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has the money to buy himself a house in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere up in Montana. The tiny town is called Dixon, Montana its 17 h 18 min away from his hometown Los Angeles, California. It's in the middle nowhere. Really. Just pine trees. Stiles is giving himself twenty eights days to get comfortable in this new environment, if not he's running back to his family. But Stiles meets a man by the name of Derek who might change Stiles mind. Follow this romantic story. </p><p>"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you." </p><p>Loretta Young~</p><p>It's a love story so if you don't like it don't read it. :) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts, and comments, please feel free to leave a review.
> 
> Anyone who would want to help me fix my errors in my stories would be really appreciate. Comment below if you could help.  
> Alma~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles moves into a new house. On the surface, the place seemed  
> ideal, but his first night there, Stiles discovers a problem with the place.

**Day One**

Stiles fresh out of college is moving to his first house in a new environment; away from his dad and his friends. His whole life. His hometown. It feels real now that through his window he sees rows and rows of pine trees. No more busy streets, no more huge buildings pushing pollution up in sky. Just pine trees. Stiles sighs as he open his main door in walks up to his car when he feels like someone is watching him. He looks behind and there on the side walk two young children are playing on their house front yard looking at him with curiosity. He wave at them and they blush as they started playing once again with their dolls. Stiles smiles as he opens his car door and start pulling more boxes, more boxes that need to be unpack. Later, in the afternoon someone knocks on Stiles' door, he for sure was surprise as he didn't knew anyone. He walked out from his kitchen from where he was putting away dishes in new clean cabinets. Stiles open the door with a smile and found himself staring at a group of people around his age.

"Hi, I'm Scott," Said a guy with olive skin and brown eyes, "I'm one of your new neighbors and they are your other new neighbors." Scott said as he pointed at the group of people behind him.

"Hi." Stiles say happy that at least he knows people that will live around him.

"I believe you haven't cooked anything for dinner yet, right." Scott says as a girl on his left, she was later introduced as Lydia, hold a couple a couple of pizza boxes. Stiles was glad that they have brought pizza because Stiles has been very busy through the day, as he has only eaten in the morning a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drank a apple juice box. Not that he was gonna tell them that, but somehow they knew.

"No I haven't," The group smile as Stiles replied and invite them in, "I have been really busy and I'm still not even 40 percent done with unpacking." Stiles say as he picked up a couple boxes that sat comfortable on one of the only couches Stiles had right now. Another guy that Stiles found attractive, who was also introduced later that night by the name of Derek, help him pick some of the boxes Stiles had found heavy but apparently for Derek have weighted less then fly. Derek had replied with a smirk when a blushing Stiles told him that he really shouldn't  had to as he was a visitor. Derek said that really it wasn't anything as the rest of the group just giggle and smile. Scott to cut Stiles some slack by sitting down and taking a pizza box from Lydia arms, Stiles moan as he took a bite from his slice of pizza.

"This pizza is pretty good guys," Stiles said as he ate his first slice of pizza without even chewing it.

"I made these pizzas," said a blushing guy with curly hair, which was also introduced later that day name as Isaac. What would Stiles' dad, John, would think about Stiles inviting strangers to his house without even knowing their names.

"Congrats, you got yourself a new customer," Stiles tells Isaac with a smile as Isaac blushes. Time pass by fast as soon enough it was 9:00 pm and the group had to leave, soon enough Stiles found himself lonely and missing their heat. As Stiles was getting ready to sleep on a couple sleep bags he had laid on the ground where his bed supposedly will be when it gets here. Stiles heard a couple howls from the forest which cover his new house from the back, Stiles walk downstairs and turn on his back yard porch. Back in his room Stiles cover his two bedroom windows with their curtains and lay on the ground waiting for the howling to stop believing that sleep would never come. But Stiles got surprise as he has never slept better then that night as he slept through the wolf howls till early morning.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a butterfly collection plus a tombstone plus a first kiss become...a love story.

Day Two As Stiles dress up in a pair of clean dark blue jeans and a white stripes shirt, he walk downstairs and warm the leftover slices of pizza in the microwave he had unpacked yesterday. Stiles put the slices on a napkin and grabbed a apple juice box before sitting on the couch from yesterday. Sighing he eats his slices of pizza while watching the new television still inside its taped box, Stiles is so tried of unpacking. In these moments Stiles wished he had friends here who could help him unpacked but sadly he didn't really know people. Stiles decided to take a walk to get his mind off unpacking, he grabbed his keys and phone as he was walking outside. The two children from yesterday were once again out in their front yard but this time they had a thick book laying on the grass in front of their laying figures. As Stiles walk by them the oldest children surprise Stiles as she said,

"Stiles," she called Stiles.

"Hey, how do you know my name, princess?" Stiles asked the girl confused, the girl smiled as she replied

"My uncle is Derek," She smiled, "my name is Anna and this is my sister Jenna." Anna smile and Jenna was young enough that as she smile spit ran down her chubby chin. Stiles smile as he look at the thick book which turn out to be a butterfly collection,

"That's a pretty nice butterfly collection you have there," Stiles said to Anna as he understand Jenna was young enough to not understand yet.

"Yeah, uncle Derek brought it from Beacon Hills City last month when he went to the city." Anna talked about her uncle with such a pride.

"That's pretty nice of your uncle Derek." Stiles say as Jenna and Anna's house main door opens.

"UNCLE DEREK." Jenna screams as she seems him coming towards them making Anna start clapping her chubby hands.

"Hey princesses," Derek said to the girls with a smile that turn into a smirk when he look towards Stiles, "hey prince." Stiles blushed. Derek sat next to Stiles on the grass and accidentally moving his arm till it layed right behind Stiles. Stiles knew it wasn't accident when Derek push his hand in from the bottom from his shirt, touching Stiles tight warm skin.

"Uncle we are showing Stiles the butterfly collection you bought us from the city." Jenna told Derek.

**Later that Day**

Stiles was once again at his apartment ready to leave for the next town which was two hours away from here. Stiles knew he had a lot to unpacked but food was more important then sleeping once again on sleeping bags. As Stiles was unlocking his car, someone call his name from behind.

"Stiles." Lydia said from behind as Stiles turn around he saw Derek and Scott with her as well.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked confused.

"Are you going to the store in the other town?" Scott asked Stiles. Stiles nodded, while Scott kept talking, "will I was wondering if you could take us three with you too as we don't have any cars." Scott said with a pair of puppy eyes that Stiles couldn't say no to.

"You sure can come with me." Stiles said as he got in the driver seat while Derek sat next to him. Scott and Lydia sat behind, as Stiles turn on the car a song started from his iPod which was still plug in from yesterday.

_I want a girl, girl that won't talk back And a job, job that gives me slack And a car, car that won't break down In the heat of Los Angeles I want to go, go without a map Far away, away, I won't get trapped By the sound, a town, the sun beats down In the heat of Los Angeles One more holiday I will not celebrate I'm almost desperate Cause I'm down, I'm down, I'm so beat down This city's killing me I want, I want, I want everything This city's killing me In the heat of Los Angeles_

Lydia and Derek smile at the song while Scott song the lyrics and Stiles turn volume high.

_I want a love, love that won't hit back Want sex, sex without a catch Want a face, to trust, to feel, to lust In the heat of Los Angeles Want to fuck, fuck, fuck this up Gonna feel, feel, feel you up Had enough, enough, enough's enough In the heat of Los Angeles_

Derek sang the part smoothly which in return got him a round of applause, as this time was Stiles turn to sing.

_This city's killing me I want, I want, I want everything This city's killing me In the heat of Los Angeles What has become of me? I want, I want, I want everything This city's killing me_

Derek, Lydia and Scott sang together,

_I want everything_

Then it was Lydia turn to sing as a solo,

_Come on, come on It's alive and breathing Come on, come on Come alive today Come on, come on It's a heartless beating The sun is burning down Los Angeles Los Angeles Los Angeles I want a girl, girl that won't talk back And a job, job that gives me slack And a car, car that won't break down In the heat of Los Angeles Come on, come on It's alive and breathing Come on, come on Come alive today Come on, come on It's a heartless beating The sun is burning down_

The guys cheer for Lydia as she was pretty awesome at singing. Derek sang,

_This city's killing me_

Then Lydia, Scott and Stiles sang,

_Come on, come on It's alive and breathing Come on, come on Come alive today Derek sang his solo part once again, This city's killing me_

They all laugh as the song kept going a bit longer before it ended after that Stiles just turn the volume down.

"So Stiles are you from Los Angeles then?" Lydia asked Stiles as they were half way to the other town.

"I was born there but I soon move to Beacon Hills City when I was six years." Stiles sigh a bit as he miss his family and his friends there, sadly there's nothing he can do to be back with them for now. "What about you guys are you from here?" Stiles ask them trying to change the topic.

"I have lived here all my life, sometimes I have wanted to move away when my parents passed away." Derek told Stiles with a sad smile, Stiles put his hand on Derek's thigh and tighten his hand a bit. "Talking about my parents can we stop by graveyard it's on the way to Walmart?" Derek ask Stiles with a sincerely smile.

"We sure can." Stiles told Derek reflecting a sincerely smile as well. After that the four of them quite down as Stiles drove the car to the graveyard, following Derek directions. As Stiles parked in the old parking lot Stiles saw that the graveyard was a old one. Stiles wasn't need to be ask if he was gonna follow them because as soon Derek open the door car Stiles was opening his as well. While walking through the spooky graveyard Stiles was able to see rows and rows of tombstones, the tombstones being from A's till it covers every single letter. They kept walking till they got to a row of tombstones with the last name Hale, Derek stood in front of a two tombstones size tombstone with two names of

_'Talia Hale and Mark Hale'_

_'May 03 1969-October 14 2008'_

_'June 28 1962-October 14 2008'_

_'A Powerful Couple'_

_'Gonna be missed as: a daughter, a sister, a aunt, a mother, and a friend. Gonna be missed as: a son, a brother, a uncle, a father, and a friend.'_

Derek let a tear run down his cheek and bite his lower wobbling lip as his left hand fingers traced over the words. Derek brought out a crumble white rose from his front jean pocket and put it in front of the tombstone. Derek clean his cheeks and turn around with a smile, sadly laughing he says,

"Let's go," Derek said softly, Lydia and Scott started walking towards the car while Stiles waited for Derek so both of them could walk together to the car.

**Later at the Store**

As they got to the store doors everyone got in their separate missions, Stiles knew he would spend more time as he needed everything. Stiles first mission on his shopping list was cake, so Stiles went straight to Walmart's bakery where he bought a vanilla cake. The sounds simple and easy but not for Stiles as he acted like a five year old looking through a pet store window. Every cake looked amazing, from cakes with toys on top to simple white huge cakes with simple icing red roses on the corner. But then he saw a cake, the most fantastic cake. A Minion. In. A Batman Costume. Stiles felt a happy tear run down his cheek, Stiles almost fell over when he ran for the cake.

After that Stiles spend less time buying his food as he knew if he needed more food or run out he had a car to drive to the store. Stiles believe he ran all over through the store buying anything that catch his sight, he bought everything that had Minions or Batman. After Stiles started feeling tired he check his phone for the time and it shock him when the time said it was 4:34, Stiles had spend three and a half hours shopping. As Stiles had finish shopping he found Derek, Lydia, and Scott with a cart each, Stiles smile as he told to lets go. After they had all put their things away Stiles asked them if they wanted to eat to KFC and they all nodded.

Scott and Lydia hit the restaurant's restrooms before they even order their foods. Derek smile at Stiles as they walk towards the place where they order their food, ordering their family bucket and four drinks. As Stiles was filling up his cup with mountain dew and Derek with Pepsi, Stiles turn around asking if he found the straws. Never expecting Derek to be behind him still filling his cup with soda, their lips touching with each other. Stiles saw fireworks through his close eyes, as this was his first kiss. They didn't stop kissing tell they heard Lydia screaming something about a cup overflowing with soda, Derek gasp and Stiles look towards Derek hand which was in fact holding a overflowing cup of soda.

"Oh gosh, Derek." Stiles said blushing, Derek just kissed his lips once again.

 


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson puts Stiles in a stressful family  
> situation...

**Day Three**

It had been three days since Stiles had gone to Walmart with Derek, Lydia, and Scott. When Stiles phone rang, Stiles was proud of himself now as he had most of his things unpack and in their responding places. Stiles unlock his phone and answer with a,

"Hello?" Stiles said. No one answer and Stiles was thinking about hanging the phone, when he heard a familiar sigh. "Is that you buddy?" Stiles asked with a smirk which got bigger when the other person sigh once again.

"Yes, Stiles. It's me Jackson." Jackson said with a faked annoyed voice.

"How can I help, Jackie?" Said Stiles as he fixed himself a omelet in his kitchen while listening to the TV plasma going on and on about the 2016 presidential election in the living room.

"Will I was wondering if you might know someone in need of a kinda new car." Jackson said it as if he was talking about the weather, which it's way Stiles almost missed the point of the sentence Jackson had just said.

"Are you talking about the car your dad just bought you a couple months ago." Stiles said as he took a bite of his omelet and remembering about the black Chevy Camaro Jackson just drove a couple times. Jackson sigh once again before saying,

"Yeah, I want a new car but my dad said that if I don't push this car out of our garage then there will be no other new car." Jackson talked about this subject as if he didn't get this new car he will totally die.

"Well, Jackson it's simple talk to the dealer about switching the car and you might get money in exchange." Stiles thought it was the best way to fix this 'huge' problem. But once again Jackson sigh,

"I can't, because what will people say about me, about my family. They'll say we are poor because why otherwise we wouldn't give the car up for free or sell it for the price of it." Jackson talked to Stiles as if he was a idiot just for thinking about Jackson going back to the dealership.

"What do you want me to do? Jackson people won't pay for the prize of the car, that's just dumb." Which got Stiles another sigh from Jackson, "you want me to give it free to the first person I see." Stiles couldn't believe it was true what was Jackson saying.

"Yeah. I send it yesterday to your house, it should be getting there anytime now. Everything is in the car front seat. Have fun." Said Jackson with a smirk as he hang up the phone just in time before a honk came form outside. Stiles left his half eaten omelet in the kitchen table, before running outside to find Jackson's old car being parked next to Stiles car. Stiles could already see people on the streets watching the new black Camaro, the truck who left the Camaro just drove off without telling Stiles anything. Stiles regrets giving Jackson has address before moving here, Stiles saw as Jenna cross the road with her mom Laura, who had Anna wrap around her hip. Cora and Derek walking behind Laura, lastly Lydia, Isaac, and Scott behind them.

"Wow, such a beauty." Jenna told Stiles as she touch the black shinny beast. Stiles looked at her then at Derek, he walked towards Derek and say,

"Derek would you accept this car as a reminder of our friendship." Stiles tell Derek as he points towards the beautiful car, Derek looks at Stiles as if not believing him but seeing the answer in his eyes and nodding his head. Kissing Stiles lips they could hear the cheering going all around them, from Anna baby giggling to Scott wolf whistles. Yes this was the life Stiles wanted to live in, next to Derek side. 


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a date with Derek, but Derek decides not to show up. Derek believes   
> he has a very good reason for this decision. But Stiles is furious.

Tonight will be Stiles and Derek's first date, Stiles believes that Derek is gonna ask him out tonight. Stiles dress up in his best clothes that made Stiles comfortable for this kind of environment but still classy. Stiles was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling even if it had started to hurt, as he was walking towards his parked car thirty minutes before their date. When Stiles phone buzz with a message from Derek which broke Stiles heart as it said,

_I can't show up for our date tonight sorry, Stiles >Derek_

_Why not Derek, we had all this plan out for days, Derek >Stiles_

_I have a very good reason for why I can't show up. I can't explain now but I'll sure will tomorrow >Derek_

_Whatever, Derek. Don't text at all._   
_> Stiles_

Stiles pissed turn around and in his house he once again went but this time he turn off his phone. Putting his phone on the kitchen table before running upstairs and throwing himself face down on his new bed with a grunt. As the night got closer the full moon went up on the sky and soon enough Stiles could hear in the distance wolf howls like Stiles first night here. Stiles wasn't able to sleep as the clock next to Stiles bed hit one o'clock,  Stiles walk downstairs for a glass of water when he saw a shadow and scream. Stiles could clearly see a pair of red eyes when Stiles frighten brain made turn on the living room lights. There beside the huge open living room window stood Derek but hairier on the face with supernatural eye colors.

"Derek what's up. What's wrong with you." Stiles walk towards Derek not stopping even when Derek growl at him, Derek touch his sharp jaw. "Baby." Stiles said. Derek growl at Stiles before pushing Stiles towards the back of Stiles' sofa and moving Stiles' head towards the right till Stiles left his throat bare to Derek's red ruby eyes.

"Derek?" Stiles asked Derek confused. But Derek just growl as he started licking Stiles bare neck biting ever so softly with his sharp fangs, Derek's hands (which Stiles knew had really sharp claws) move till they got to the bottom of Stiles' shirt and roll it up till it was above Stiles' rock hard nipples. Derek move his head towards Stiles' nipples where he lick them before he started sucking on them. Stiles' moan as he demanded his brain to move his hand so he could remove his shirt. Stiles was moving his arms softly when Derek growl and with one hand push both of Stiles' arms above Stiles' head, locking them there. Stiles moan and said,

"Der--fuck," Stiles said as Derek move his leg between his and rub Stiles' cover dick with Derek's knee.

"Please, Derek remove my shirt." Stiles said as he grind his dick on Derek's knee, "please." Derek growl as he rip Stiles shirt with his sharp claws then he push down Stiles' sweatpants down. Leaving Stiles in just his boxers while Derek was still in all clothes, Derek then rip apart Stiles' boxers. Stiles' dick was beautiful, it was thin and long with a thin vein going up the cock. Stiles' gasp as Derek bend down till he kneel down and lick Stiles' dick base after a couple lick he started licking Stiles' dick from up and down the entire shaft beside the head, rolling his tongue around all the sides. Derek gently kiss and lick the tip once he had worked himself up to it and then slowly take a little bit at time inside his mouth. At first Derek just took in the tip, then a little more, the entire process was becoming wet and sloppy thanks to Derek's spit.

Derek was able to take Stiles entire dick into hid mouth and throat then as Stiles felt like he couldn't keep himself up as those rough claws hand wrap around him and grab his ass. Derek pull him close to himself and squeeze him tight, Derek this also because it was to help him to control the tempo. Every once in a while, Derek took a moment to actually look up at him.   
“That feels so good baby” Stiles told Derek, as Derek made eye contact with him so Stiles could see that Derek was also enjoying himself, those red ruby eyes which made Stiles shiver of anticipation. Derek whimper and moan which felt amazing for Stiles, Derek got Stiles to the point where he's dying to cum and doesn't stop until Stiles does. Stiles prefer that Derek swallow rather than spit so it surprise Stiles when Derek did made the effort to take it all in when Stiles cums and swallow it all up. Derek raise to his full size with a flash on pain on his face when his knees crack under his weight. Derek kiss Stiles on his lips which Stiles wrap his hands on Derek's thick hair as they kiss for what seem like hours to Stiles.

"I love you, Derek. No matter what you are, you are a human to me." Stiles whisper knowing that no matter what Derek could hear him, Stiles lay his head on Derek's shoulder taking in Derek's smell. Pine trees. Car oil. Masculinity smell.

"I love you more, Stiles." Derek said as he kissed Stiles on his lips once again as Derek was normal. Beautiful eyes staring at Stiles, he was in the most comfortable place in the world. Stiles was in Derek's arms. 


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex.

**Day Five**

As the morning sun came and knocked on Stiles' window, Stiles tried to cover his face with his blankets when the blankets didn't move. They were too thick for some reason, with a groan Stiles open his eyes and to his surprise he found Derek next to him, asleep.

"Derek?" Stiles whisper as he touch Derek on his shoulder, Derek turn around still sound asleep. That's when Stiles notice that Derek was naked as the blanket that Stiles was looking for earlier was under Derek's bare ass now that he turn around. "Derek?" Stiles tried once again but the only answer he got from Derek was a sleepy groan that soon turn into a moan. Derek open his beautiful eyes and look at Stiles with the cutest hottest bed hair that Stiles has ever seen, "Are you awake Derek?" Stiles ask Derek. Instead of answering, Derek reached for him, putting his huge, warm hand on the back of his neck, lifting his lips to his. They kissed, first lightly, then more urgently, Derek's tongue in Stiles' mouth, Stiles' hips tilted against his, his lean chest against Derek's bigger and muscular chest, Stiles whole body sending a message that was undeniable.

"Want to warm up your bed, Stiles?" Derek asked. Without a word, Stiles climbed onto Derek's lap, smiling down at him and saying,

"Yes." As soon as Stiles had said yes they started kissing again. Stiles' tongue fluttered against Derek's, and Stiles' hands were deep in the thickness of Derek's hair, and it was like time unspooled. Derek pulled Stiles against him, thinking that he'd never get Stiles close enough, that if he could fold Stiles inside of him, like a mother tucking a baby into her coat, he'd do it. He'd keep Stiles warm, he'd keep him safe, he'd keep Stiles with him, always. Stiles nibbled at Derek's chin, his ear, touching Derek's face with his fingertips, sighing, whispering, "You feel so good."

Derek felt Stiles slip down the bed till he had Derek's dick beside his face, and brushed the length of his cock with his palm before taking him in his mouth. Derek sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt, when Stiles gave a throaty moan, then rolled his mouth from base to tip and whispered, "Look at me, Derek." Derek looked and saw that Stiles had his eyes open, locked on his, as he opened his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, and slid all the way down. He wondered if some other guy had asked for that — I want you to look at me when you do it — or if he'd seen it in a movie, or read it in some magazine. Stiles' expression went from ardor to confusion as he felt Derek's cock start to soften. "What?" Stiles asked.

"Shh," Derek said, pulling Stiles up so they were face-to-face again, "Stiles where's your lube?" Derek asked as Stiles then pointed towards the nightstand next to him. Derek pull out a half empty lube bottle which Derek was gonna used for good, as Derek lube his hand. He slid his hand between Stiles legs till he got to Stiles' hot hole, Derek nuzzled against Stiles, his lips on his neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to Stiles' earlobe.

"Ooh," Stiles whispered, as Derek worked his fingers against the slick hole and then Stiles forgot to pose, forgot about trying to look good, and lost himself inside his own pleasure. Derek watched as Stiles squeeze his eyes shut as he clamped down on his own dick against Derek's tight abs and snapped his hips up, once, twice, three times before he froze, all the muscles in his thighs and abdomen and hole tense. Before Stiles could recover, Derek rolled Stiles onto his back and slipped inside him. After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the exquisite tightness, the heat, he would explode. He wanted Stiles to come at least once more, with Derek, and he didn't want Stiles to tease him. Derek wanted it to be good their first night. Derek wanted everything to be perfect. Derek reached down and stroked Stiles cheek, then his hair. "Oh, God," Stiles whispered, "Oh, wait. Grab a condom from the nightstand as well?" Stiles whispered.

Derek opened Stiles nightstand drawer and ripped open a Trojan. Derek frowning after opening the condom says,

"Tell me they sell those as singles," Derek said. Stiles kissed Derek, after telling that they did, finally, Derek slipped inside Stiles again. Stiles gasped and shut his eyes, and then neither of them spoke. Stiles had one hand on Derek's shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good," Stiles whispered and then Derek couldn't hold back any longer. Derek plunged inside Stiles, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Derek moaned, hands locked onto his shoulders, Stiles breath against his face, Stiles voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Oh, baby," Derek gasped as Stiles put his lips against Derek's ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant, or a song, or a prayer. If there was going to be awkwardness, it would come when they'd finished; when they looked down and saw that Derek was still wearing his socks and Stiles still had his boxers hooked around one ankle. There would be the condom to dispose of, but as soon as they were done, Stiles rolled into Derek's arms, curling himself against Derek's chest, and said, "I love you" in the friendly, happily satisfied tone.

"I love you, too," Derek said. He'd been smiling for so long he was sure that his face would ache in the morning. "I feel like . . ."

"What?" Stiles asked. "How do you feel?"

"Like life without you sounds false," Derek said. "Like you went out to get bagels or something, and now you're home."

"Now I'm home," Stiles said. 

 


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twins, a 12-layer cake, a house that seems to be haunted but isn't…means birthday party.

**Day Six**

Stiles and Derek stayed all day up on Stiles' bed making out and ever so Derek would run downstairs for food.

"Derek we have to talk." Stiles say to Derek as they were once again sitting on the bed, sitting in front of each other,

"Yeah," Derek said, "you want to talk about what happen last night don't you." Derek told Stiles as he stood up from the bed and started pacing in front of the two big windows. Stiles stood up following Derek's steps and said,

"You don't have to explain yourself about being a werewolf. I known about werewolves almost all my life, I mostly grew up with werewolf cubs." Stiles told Derek as he walked towards Derek, as Derek asked,

"How Stiles?" Then walked up to Stiles and kiss his lips, "how?"

"When my parents adopt my half sister, I always wonder why did they. I knew my mother could have another child but when I asked her, she said she didn't want more kids. But then out of nowhere they adopt a baby girl, it wasn't till I was a eight when they told she was a werewolf. I laughed but then I saw how serious my mom and dad were, just then I understood. Later my parents told me hunters had killed her pack and my parents where friends with hers. I believe it was just natural that them as their closest human friends would take care of their cub. So that's how I know about werewolves, so your family and friends don't have act like I don't know anything. I love you for who you are, human or not. I love you Derek." Stiles took some need breaths of oxygen after the ramble Stiles said. Derek softly smile as he kiss Stiles once again,

"I believe Stiles, I love you too." Derek told Stiles while also shoving Stiles a homemade birthday card with the name of Jenna Hale and a yellow marker full moon behind. "It's my niece birthday on Friday and I was wondering if you could come. My nieces wants to spend time with their new Uncle Stiles." Said Derek with a blush that cover his jaw, neck, and chest. Stiles wanted to follow that blushed but Stiles as he knew Derek was able to smell his aroused.

"I can't wait, Derek." Stiles say as he wrap his hands on the front of Derek's red wine Henley and kiss him on the lips.

**Friday**

As Stiles got to Laura's front door Stiles got surprise as the door open and Derek came out with a scowl. "Hey babe." Said Derek while Stiles was reading the sign above the door that said Jenna's Haunted House with cartoon ghosts all around it.

"Spooky. Hey babe." Stiles replied as he kissed Derek while Derek wrap his arm around Stiles lean waist. Derek just rolled his eyes as he open the door for Stiles then follow him in where a pair of twin kids ran between couches in the living room and scream 'Uncle Derek' when they saw Derek. Derek rolled his eyes once again as the children ran into Stiles' and Derek's legs scream about this being the best hunting house. Stiles and Derek smile but kept walking towards the kitchen where Stiles met the biggest purplest cake that Stiles have ever seen. Stiles counted the layers like as if he was a child and there were 12 layers of pure cake. 12-layers. 12.

"You like my cake, Uncle Stiles." Said Jenna with a huge smirk as she stare at the beast of cake, "you might wonder why my cake is so huge." Stiles just nods while Jenna pulls out a stool ladder, really, and climbs it till she was able to touch the very top of her cake. "Will I'm 12 years old which equals 12 layers of pure cake. But also because every time my mom gives more cake away then what she leaves me behind, so this time there's no excuse." Jenna says as she fix the biggest purple flower which sat uncomfortable on the top layer, Stiles was about to help hold Jenna so she wouldn't fall. But Derek hold Stiles and whispered,

"She's a werewolf, don't worry." Derek hold Stiles arm and pulled him towards the dinner table where the adults were drinking tea and chewing on cookies. When Jenna scream and when Stiles turn around she was laying on her squashed 12 layer cake, crying. Derek walked over to Jenna and laid her on the floor where she kept screaming, Stiles stared at Derek with a raised eyebrow screaming what the fuck. "This way her angry will stop faster then trying to hold her and comforting her." Derek said as he licked his fingers and sat Stiles on a chair in the dining table where Cora, Derek's younger sister and mother of the twins, was laying another one layer cake with six cupcakes which were black and white on a silver plate.

"Always happens with Jenna, she gets so proud of her huge cake that she falls on the cake or something. So we always get a second cake for this." Cora say with the same smirk that the Hale owned, soon enough Jenna came to the dining room wearing a white top dress with a bottom dark pink with white pookie dots and the twins behind her. They all ate together and enjoy each other company for the rest of the party.


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny story gets a reward of a good fuck.

**Day Seven**

Stiles find himself once again alone in his apartment one day in the afternoon when his phone rang and Stiles answer with a hi.  
"Hi this is Erica Reyes, and I'm looking for a man of the name of David." The woman on the phone talked so professional that it catch Stiles attention fast.

"Miss. Reyes, you have the wrong number," Stiles replied to the woman as Erica had started talking about this poor man owing more money then he will be able to pay in his life.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. It's just that my boss is demanding to call David but I was so tired that I mess up the last numbed accidentally. I'm so sorry sir." Erica hanged up the call so embarrassed with herself before Stiles could say anything. As Derek came to Stiles house after Derek had finish working, Stiles had told him about the funny story and both had laugh which later ended in them being naked on the couch.

"God, Derek." Stiles arched against him when Derek moved his mouth to his hard rocked nipples. Derek then pushed two fingers against Stiles mouth, an action Stiles figure out on his own as Derek couldn't his remove his mouth from Stiles right nipple. After Stiles has wet Derek's two fingers he worked them inside of Stiles, a little uncomfortable but nothing he couldn’t handle. Stiles knew it wouldn't be for long as Derek kept his mouth on Stiles, lavishing his nipples with attention. Derek's thumb rubbed around a sweet spot and Stiles' eyes rolled back into his head. So close. The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind-blowing. Stiles' body was going to be blown to dust, atoms, when this hit. If Derek stopped, Stiles would totally cry. Cry, and beg. And maybe kill... Stiles came, groaning, every muscle drawn taut. It was almost too much. Almost. Then Derek wanted to make Stiles cum more times so he slip down Stiles body, till Derek was laying between Stiles' long legs. Derek tells Stiles to get on fours which leaves Stiles' ass bare and on the perfect height for Derek. He drove his tongue inside of Stiles, setting off another shattering moan that was music to Derek's ears. Stiles was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned, and if Derek touched Stiles right, he made the most glorious sounds — raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered his hole with his tongue. Stiles grabbed his pillows, yanked and pulled them closer as Derek told Stiles to do. He thrust one finger inside him, crooking it and hitting Stiles in the spot that turned his moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. Stiles shuddered against Derek, his legs quaking, and when Derek finally slowed to look up at Stiles, he saw his hair was a wild tumble, and Stiles' face was glowing.

"You are mine," Derek said as he kneel behind Stiles' raised ass spitting on his cock then he grunts out, pumping into Stiles slick hole, the length and level of his arousal brutal. "Mine," he swears, pushing Stiles forward as Derek yanks Stiles legs back, one hand hard on his back, the other gripping his ass. Derek doesn’t slow the movement, giving Stiles full, hard thrusts, Stiles' dick bouncing from the force, the windows giving Stiles and Derek the full view of their lovemaking. Derek, in a pair of worn jeans, a white Hanley, thick dark hair mussed, mouth open, intensity over his face. His reflection pulls at my hips, tilting my body back, and I find his eyes on mine in the mirror. **Red Ruby Eyes**.


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Derek's parents died.

**Day Eight**

The cows at Scott's farm mooed for a long time as if there was a predator close by that woke Stiles up around six in the morning, Stiles wishing that Derek had stayed the night. But Derek could as he was the mechanic for the little town of Dixon, not long after the cows stopped mooing that someone knocked on Stiles' main door. Stiles walked downstairs just wearing a pair of sweatpants low on his hips, as he open the door a man that looked like Derek stood on his porch.

"Hi do I know you?" Stiles asked the man who was making Stiles feel uncomfortable.

"No, but I know who you are, Stiles." The man said with a smirk as he push Stiles to the side and walk inside Stiles' house like he owned it. "I'm Derek's uncle, Peter." Peter said as he open Stiles' refrigerator and pulled out a bowl berries. Peter smirk at the door before Stiles heard a knock on the door once again, Stiles opening it to a found a scowling Derek.

"Peter what the hell are you doing here?" Derek said as he walked towards Peter till the only thing between them was the kitchen table.

"Oh nephew, is that a way to talk at your old uncle." Peter said as he pushed the berries towards the middle of the table, "I'm here to tell Stiles why he hasn't heard about little old me." Peter said as he once again open the refrigerator to pull out a can of Coke and kept talking as he walked towards the living room, sitting on the couches. "You see Stiles I had to do a choice, a very hard choice, close to a decade ago that effected every Hale in the family. Derek's parents, my sister Taila was in a car accident with his husband Mark which brought them to their deaths. As you know a werewolf is very hard to kill more in such a human death. We couldn't take the other driver to court because the average humans don't know about werewolves. I was driving behind my sister's car when the black SUV that brought her death pushed her car off the road into the wild. Stiles, I couldn't have taken less then three seconds after the accident, when she and her husband had already died. For fucking sake both were werewolves. I saw through the car broken windows my two nieces and my nephew scared. Without thinking I pulled my sister's kids out of the crashed car as I was about to run out of the site with them I saw Mark moaning in pain but I heard someone coming. With my supernatural sight I saw the other driver but to my surprise she wasn't a average human, she was a hunter. I left my brother-in-law on his own, not long after I ran did I heard a shot and Mark's heart stopped breathing. I made the choice of leaving him behind to bring his kids out of danger, something my family can't see was the best choice. Reason why Derek hates me. Reason why Laura hates me. Reason why Coral hates me." Peter finish his story as he took a sip from his soda and say, "See you later." he tells Derek and Stiles as he walked out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Kate by the way.


	9. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, Stiles' neighbor asks him a facor. If he would mind taking in Lydia's mail and watering her plants while Lydia is away on an unexpected trip? Stiles agrees and accepts Lydia's house key. But when Stiles' lets himself into Lydia's house for   
> the first time, he encounters something he certainly wasn't expecting....

**Day Nine**

It been a couple days since Peter had told Stiles, Derek's parents story which made their relationship a bit tense, not enough to stress Stiles yet. As Stiles found himself in Dixon farmer sale, when Stiles saw Lydia walking towards him. Stiles hasn't seen or heard of her from the Stiles' first night, he had even thought she didn't live in the town. What came out of Lydia's mouth surprise Stiles,

"Stiles can you do me a favor?" Those words stress Stiles, what might Lydia want from Stiles? Maybe to leave Derek alone or maybe for Stiles to go back from wherever he came out from, Stiles nodded. "Would you mind taking in my mail and watering my plants while I'm away on an unexpected trip?" Stiles knew better then asking Lydia questions or saying no as Stiles knew that even though she asked as a question it wasn't. Stiles nodded as Lydia push her house key into Stiles' hand before turning back to wherever she came out from. As Stiles lets himself into Lydia's house for the first time, he encounters something he certainly wasn't expecting when Stiles found himself in front of one huge black Labrador Retriever, a big one, and he watched Stiles with a dog's typical aplomb, ears pricked up and head canted to one side as though wondering what Stiles was doing in his house. Stiles called him and it was obvious that the dog heard him, but for some reason he ignored Stiles' call and he thought, 'well fuck you too, doggie' and push his way through the door towards Lydia's plants which where outside.

After finishing up, Stiles went into Lydia's kitchen and grab himself a cold glass of water and watched the noon sky. Just as the sky was getting bored, he heard a dog whining from outside of the kitchen and Stiles  
went to have a look. Of course it was the black Lab.

"Hello," Stiles greeted him. "You decided to be social now?" The dog was bigger than Stiles had originally thought, at least 120 pounds, and although he didn't have a collar on, from his appearance it was obvious Lydia took very good care. He looked pretty thirsty and Stiles went to the kitchen grabbing him a bowl of water. When he set it near the dog on the outside of the kitchen, the dog backed away and wouldn't touch it until Stiles went back inside. "You are the weirdest dog I've ever seen," Stiles said. This is what Stiles thought who never had a dog in his life because to John, his father, Stiles was never mature enough. Whatever. Stiles leaned against the kitchen table and watched the dog lap the water. He was watching Stiles back. Stiles tried talking to him in a soothing tone of voice, but he remained just as wary as ever. When Stiles pushed open the door, intending to join the dog on the living room, he backed away and headed up the steps, took off at a run up Lydia's huge upstairs. Not really sure what else to do Stiles picked up the empty bowl, refilled it at the kitchen sink, then climb up the stairs and set the bowl in the doorway. Stiles locked up the house once again with the dog inside and walking towards his house as Lydia already had collected her mail that morning.


	10. Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Stiles and Derek got stuck in a elevator before a important meeting.

**Day Ten**

As the days came by soon Lydia came home thanking Stiles for doing what she requested and watching over her dog whose name was Tom after all. This morning Stiles was dressing up as classy as he could for as he had a meeting in the city, about the house Stiles' owned in Los Angeles. Derek being Derek said he wound go with him to the big city, Stiles drove all the way to the city as he had the meeting at 9:30 in a big building. Here in the city Stiles felt comfortable as he could see the traffic all around him while Derek felt nervous. As they got to the front desk the lady said that it was at the 13th floor and Stiles would have to faced his fears as he had to ride the elevator. Stiles' dad has always told Stiles that everyone has fears and most of the time, people have to face their fears. All Stiles had said to his dad is "Hell No'. If Stiles is scared of something that isn't supernatural he will stay as far as he can away from it. One main fear Stiles have is elevators, but since he had a meeting on 13th floor and had his werewolf boyfriend next to him, Stiles couldn't stay away from the elevator. Derek tighten his hand which was wrapped around Stiles' hand,

"I'm here." Derek whispered as if he knew about Stiles' fear. When Stiles was first assigned the meeting on the 13th floor, Stiles kept telling himself that he would take the stairs up when the meeting came but somehow he forgot to as Derek was with him. Stiles never really thought that he would get stuck in the elevator and mostly that day with Derek. But to Stiles' bad luck it happened that day. It was nine o’ clock in the morning and they had 10 minutes to get to the meeting. As Stiles waited with Derek, Stiles thought about being late to the meeting. He could get misunderstand about not wanting to sell the house and Stiles didn’t want that to happen, so Derek pushed the elevator button a second time, as if that somehow would make it come faster. It didn’t, we got in the elevator. The elevator door closed and up it went with a few stops, the elevator started to move again, at its slow pace. The elevator read “12” and was heading toward "13." The elevator bounced a little and stopped, and then the alarm went off, the doors didn’t open and every button on the elevator was lit up.

That’s when Stiles and Derek realized that they were officially stuck in the elevator. Derek was so pissed off because one, he knew that Stiles was terrified of elevators and two, Derek didn’t have service to call someone and tell them that they were going to be late to the meeting because they were stuck in the elevator. Derek turned to look at Stiles, he could smell the fear from Stiles. The air in the elevator felt as if it was getting thinner every minute. Stiles started to feel as if he could barely breathe, the alarm made Stiles feel more scared than ever, Derek wished it would turn off but it never did. Stiles recalled something scary his dad had once told him,

“An elevator will never drop unless the wire is cut. Aside from that, it will only shoot up.” Who wouldn’t be scared by that?  
Stiles panicked so just kept pressing the alarm button as many times as he could, then he started to try to read the directions for “If You Get Stuck in The Elevator.” Derek squinted even with his werewolf supernatural sight but couldn't even read it because some idiot had scratched the paper. Derek pressed the “Call” button and we heard ringing, then someone picked up, Stiles couldn't hear but Derek did with his supernatural hear, he yelled,

“WE ARE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR AND WE ARE ON THE THIRTEEN FLOOR!!” The person on the other end sounded like they were mumbling something to Stiles and hung up. We thought we were screwed. Derek who wasn’t panicking called 911. He told them where we were and they said they were on their way. Ten minutes went by and they were still waiting, waiting for someone to save them. Stiles didn’t want to die in an elevator, that would be horrible and honestly he wasn’t even close to ready to die at that moment. Stiles just kept thinking about his family and Derek, he missed his family and didn’t want to be separated from them so soon in his life, as for Derek he didn't he wanted to live with him for longer. All of a sudden, we started to hear banging. We jumped from the first bang and moved next to each other on the wall away from the door. The person on the other side started to yell to us, but once again, the dumb alarm was going off. They could hear them a little, so they started to do as they told them. Derek pushed the door together as he was stronger, and then there were a few more bangs. When the doors opened Stiles ran out first, he didn’t cry which surprised Derek since he felt like Stiles would. The happiness didn’t last long, though, because Stiles and Derek remembered, that Stiles still had the meeting. They ran to the meeting thinking the guy would probably believe Stiles didn't want to see the house. Once they got to the front desk the lady said, that the man hadn't even arrived yet. All that Stiles could think was WOW and they kissed each other with a soft smile.

 


	11. Day Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel sex

**Day Eleven**

This weekend was for Stiles and Derek only as Derek had planned out for two weeks, they would go to San Francisco for the weekend and staying at the The Ritz-Carlton. As they got there Stiles kissed Derek hard as they walked towards the front desk and ask for their room key. Then they ran up the stairs as if they were teenagers and looked for their room, Stiles took a shower on his own as Derek got the room as romantic as possible. As Stiles walked outside he saw the white bed which Derek's had put a huge heart on top with red rose petals and had lay four huge candles on silver plates on the ground. Derek stand next to a round table by a corner where a cold champagne stood with two glasses full of champagne. With three square candles above more white, pink and red rose petals,

"You've got 206 bones in your body, want one more?" Derek said as he walked towards Stiles and bring the glass to Stiles' lips. Stiles giggle as he took the glass and said,   
"Yes," he said with a smile as both drain their glasses. Derek opened Stiles robe slowly, then running his finger along Stiles' chestbone. When his robe finally fell open, he studied her, then caressed his chest. Was Derek putting Stiles on? Derek licked Stiles' nipples, then moved his lips slowly down Stiles' stomach. Derek removed Stiles' boxers, and kissing is just cock's head, Derek pull out a bottle of lube from nowhere. Lubing up two of his fingers and then Derek slipped two fingers inside Stiles. Stiles moved into his hands until he stopped suddenly, removing his fingers as if he’d thought better of the whole thing. While Stiles propped himself up on his elbows to see what had happened, Derek got up and opened his wallet, pulling a condom. Then Derek stood by Stiles side who then Stiles unzipped Derek's jeans. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and Stiles could see instantly that he had a long, thick penis and hairy. Derek smelled dusky and deep, and as Stiles leaned in, he was surprised to discover that he was uncut. Derek ripped open the condom and unfolded it over his cock. Derek then growl as he jump on Stiles while kissing Stiles' nipples. Derek grab lube so that he could lubed his cover cock and then Derek grabbed the base of his cock till it was against Stiles' wet hole. Derek thrust smoothly and gentle before he started thrusting fast and rough. Stiles and Derek kept going for what felt like hours they fell asleep on each other when the sun was coming up once again. As Stiles and Derek woke up of hunger later in the afternoon Derek tills Stiles that he can take a shower as he will order their food.

When Derek comes to the shower after ordering their food, he founds Stiles combing his short hair. Stiles was naked except for Derek's last night shirt that now was see through Stiles smiles at him, a little stiffly, a little uncertain. The water is running. In the shower Derek turns Stiles around admiringly. Stiles is very complaisant with all of his clothes off. Stiles moves readily to his touch. He’s quite beautiful. Slim. They stand beneath the shower. He nestles himself flat in his buttocks. An excruciating douche. He feels unable to move, but he begins to soap Stiles' chest, which glisten like a seal beneath the flow of water. Derek scrubs Stiles' back. Aureate light is reflected from the ceiling. Derek has a hard-on he is sure will never disappear.  
Derek has wrapped Stiles in an enormous towel, soft as a robe, and carried Stiles to their bed. They lie across it diagonally, and Derek begins to draw the towel apart with care, to remove it as if it were a bandage Stiles flesh appears, still smelling a little of soap. Derek's hands float onto Stiles. The sum of small acts begins to unite them, when it is over someone knocks on the door calling room service. Derek opens the door and grab the food taking it to the bed where Stiles is still laying on.


	12. Pre-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen with Paige and Derek?
> 
> A letter from Miss. Krasikeva? What.

**Day Twelve**

_"Paige what should I take Kate for our two month anniversary?" Derek ask his best friend Paige through the phone as he brushed his hair for what felt like the twentieth time._

_"Flowers." Paige said almost a whisper but Derek didn't notice if so he didn't show any emotion as he grab his stuff and said in a hurry,_

_"Alright," as he walked towards his truck, "I'll tell you the details in a couple hours." He said before hanging up the call. Before hearing Paige say, 'I won't be here, anymore." Derek didn't knew at that moment that he would be last to hear Paige voice as she slit her wrists minutes after the call ended. Derek drove to Kate porch where Kate already stood impatiently tapping her heel, Derek jump off his truck and ran towards Kate with his flowers. "Here Kate I brought you some flowers," he pushed them into Kate's hands, she just crook her mouth._

_"God Derek why do you have to be so fucking corny, flowers." Kate said as she shoved the flowers to Derek's chest as she walked towards Derek's truck passenger door, staring at a confused Derek. "What. Are you really fucking not opening my god damn door, didn't your mom teach you any manners. Oh wait, I forgot your mom died sooner then that." Derek's lower lip wobbled stating that he was about to cry but he hold in the tears and hold the door for Kate. Then threw the flowers on the street below his truck before driving away, he took Kate to the dinner he planned out for their date. As they were leaving the restaurant once again with a angry Kate as it was Derek's fault that he hadn't taken her to a more expensive place when Cora called Derek about Laura having a miscarriage. Derek told Kate that he couldn't take her home as he had to drive to the hospital for Laura and she said that they were over. That this was the last straw for their relationship and for him to never ever look at Kate again, Derek was so relieved. As he drove to the hospital he tried calling Paige but she never picked up her phone, Derek hoped she did but how would Paige as she was already died next to her phone. Derek didn't found out till the next morning when Paige's parents called him wondering why their daughter, Paige would had killed herself. No one knew till a couple years later her parents found her dairy which said that she loved her best friend, Derek, but he was dating a older woman (Kate). They called Derek a murder and tried taking him to court but never find prove, to fixed this problem Laura moved her younger siblings to Dixon where they could start over. But what Derek kept a secret was that he had found a letter from Paige which he never showed anyone, before they had moved away._

_Dear Derek Hale,_

_I love you dearly, more than anything in this whole world, I think you already know this. I know you love me too, I just forget sometimes. Depression clouds my mind, it fills me with horrid thoughts about how unlovable I am, and how worthless I am. Sometimes I believe you, sometimes I believe depression. I know you prefer the good days when I am happy and not anxious or snappy, and I wish I could have these days everyday, but I can’t._

_I feel the cloud approaching, and it petrifies me. Sometimes I will tell you. Most of the time I will not. That is the scary truth. It’s the first thought that runs through my head a lot._

_Depression is vile, a vile nasty monster. I haven’t self harmed but the urge often consumes me. When the black cloud is here it consumes my mind. I fight it so hard, I fight for myself, my family, and for you. Sometimes I lay awake at night and worry about things that won’t even happen._

_Sometimes it takes every bit of motivation to even get up in the morning, but I never let you in on this. I want to privately thank you for loving me and supporting me. During your lifetime you will either suffer from depression or encounter somebody who is depressed, but believe me when I tell you this I hope you are never the one who falls victim to it. I would not wish depression upon my worst enemy. Life matters._

_Life is worth living, even on days when you wish to breathe your last. There is hope, there is always, always hope. I hope this letter helps you, whoever you are._

_Your lovely best friend,_  
_Paige Krasikeva_

  
_P.S. Don't forget how to play the triangle because when day that might make your soulmate love you._

_Derek cleared his tears as he promised himself that he won't lose this last piece of Paige tell he meet his soulmate._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this story is pretty short but I will be doing more chapters :)


End file.
